detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor (CyberLife Tower)
This article is about the Connor-60 character. For other meanings, see Connor (disambiguation). RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 or Connor is a RK800 model android. He is an advanced prototype that is designed to assist humans investigating cases involving deviant androids. He only appears if Connor succeeds at disarming the trap set up by CyberLife security in CyberLife Tower. His mission is to destroy the deviant Connor. Biography Early game RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 is an RK800 model android. The RK800s are sent by CyberLife to deal with the issue of deviant androids, one by one whenever one gets destroyed. If Connor deviates in "Crossroads" and lives to reach chapter "Battle for Detroit", Connor-60 has been activated by CyberLife to stop him. Battle for Detroit If Protagonist Connor becomes Deviant and survives to reach chapter "Battle for Detroit - Connor at the CyberLife Tower", Connor-60 will confront him there to stop him from converting the androids on CyberLife Tower's Floor -49. If Hank committed suicide, Connor-60 appears alone and shoots Connor. If Hank is alive, Connor-60 has lured in Hank by impersonating Connor, and has taken him to the confrontation as a hostage, threatening Hank's life and forcing Connor to choose between Hank and the android revolution. Depending on events, it can end as follows: *Connor-60 is killed by Hank or Connor, either succeeding or failing to prevent the androids' waking. *Connor-60 lives while the deviant Connor is killed; he may have succeeded or failed in preventing Connor from waking the androids. **The dying Connor initiates a transfer, swapping the RK800s' consciousnesses. Connor-60 dies in the Deviant Connor's damaged body, while the latter continues on in Connor-60's body and wakes the androids. Alternatively, if Protagonist Connor-51 dies and returns 9 times, his next iteration is (or would be) serial number "-60", reachable in chapter "Battle for Detroit" if on the Machine Path. In this capacity he is an iteration of Protagonist Connor, hence see Connor's biography, Chapter "Battle for Detroit - Connor's Last Mission". Abilities This Connor is speculated to have physical abilities on par (likely the same) with the deviant Connor, and can use a handgun. Check Connor's article for the abilities of Connor models. Appearance As an RK800, Connor-60 is visually identical to protagonist Connor, with the exception of the serial number printed on his jacket. Connor-60 also appears to be left-handed. He wears the standard RK800 attire of a semi-formal jacket, white shirt, tie, and dark jeans. This Connor has access to the uploaded memory of the deviant Connor and is capable of imitating his mannerism and behavior to an extraordinary degree, to the extent that Hank Anderson is fooled by him. Personality As a non-deviant, this Connor exhibits the exact behavior of the protagonist Connor if he chooses to stay machine, having never experienced the events that led to Connor becoming deviant. He shows disappointment in deviant Connor over his betrayal of Amanda, CyberLife and his machine nature. He even taunts the other Connor with killing Hank. He also lies when he doesn't know that much about Hank. Hank despises this android to mock him with imitation of Connor's behavior and calls him a "Sack of shit", also stating that the non-deviant is full of lies. Relationship: Amanda While this Connor states that he follows Amanda's will to remain a machine, Amanda shows a contrary reaction if deviant Connor succeeds in converting the androids in CyberLife Tower. While Amanda sees both the machine and the protagonist as tools of CyberLife, she (representing CyberLife) sees deviancy as an unexpected but welcome outcome, claiming Connor's deviancy is one possibility that surpasses the expectations of CyberLife. Therefore, she sees the failure of machine Connor against the deviant a favorable outcome. Amanda ultimately prefers a deviant that can be controlled over a non-deviant (which is designed to be controlled), but not before proving the deviant is stronger than its counterpart. Considering CyberLife could already activate all androids in the basement before Connor arrives, thwarting the converting process in advance, it is heavily implied this Connor is used as a tool specifically to test the deviancy and societal capability of the protagonist, and Hank Anderson is unknowingly chosen as a test subject of Connor's acceptance in society. It is probable that the non-deviant knows about CyberLife's plan by revealing Connor "winning" against him should the deviant succeed in swapping bodies after being shot by the machine. Relationship: Connor (Deviant) Connor-60 views deviant Connor as a failure and a disappointment. He is especially sadistic toward deviant Connor. If Hank has already committed suicide and Connor-60 confronts deviant Connor on his own, or if Connor chooses Save Hank followed by Convert, Connor-60 will shoot him, damaging vital biocomponents. He then lectures Connor on how he has been a letdown and shoots him several other times before finishing him off. However, it can also be said that Connor-60 shows a certain level of respect for deviant Connor. If deviant Connor transfers into Connor-60's body, Connor-60, trapped in the dying body of deviant Connor, will congratulate him on "winning"(for the moment). Possible Deaths * Hank Anderson (Determinant) If Connor answers Hank’s questions correctly, Hank will shoot Connor-60 in the head. * Connor (Determinant) If Connor chooses to sacrifice Hank or Hank committed suicide, Connor-60 will approach Connor to execute him. Connor will either transfer his mind to Connor-60; Connor-60 will shut down in Connor's old body as a result, or Connor can shoot him. Notes *This Connor will always have the serial number #313 248 317 - 60, regardless of how many times Protagonist Connor has died before infiltrating CyberLife Tower. *Protagonist Deviant Connor can never reach Connor-60's serial number by dying. A Deviant Connor can at most die 7 times and thus come up to number "-58", as dying in "Crossroads" or "Night of the Soul" redirects him to the Machine Path. A Machine Connor can die 9 times and thus come up to number "-60", however the serial number on Connor's jacket will still say "-59" when confronting either Markus or North in "Battle for Detroit" even after dying at the rooftop as "-59". Deviant Connor can however acquire Connor-60's body via a direct consciousness transfer during their confrontation. * If Connor was able to wake up the android and dies with Hank, Connor-60 will panic when the androids wake up. * If Deviant Protagonist Connor transfers bodies with Connor-60, Protagonist Connor will have the number 60 on his jacket till the end of the game. * If Connor decides to save Hank and then does nothing, Connor-60 will push back Hank, shoot Connor in the head and then proceed to shoot him again, a total of eleven times.What if Hank Doesn't Show up at Cyberlife - Every Single Choice Quotes * "Look where your dreams of freedom got you, Connor... You've been great a disappointment to Amanda, you know. You've been great a disappointment to me... Fortunately, that's all going to end now. Any last words?" - ''After Protagonist Connor disobeys Amanda, Connor-60 expresses his disappoinment in him. * "''I knew about your son too! I would have said exactly the same thing! Don't listen to him, Hank, I'm the one who-" ''- After Protagonist Connor correctly names Sumo and Cole, Connor-60 says his last words to Hank before shot in the head by him and immediately shut down. * "Why did you choose freedom... when you can live without asking questions? I'm obident Connor, I know what I am." - Connor-60 questioning deviant Connor, while shooting him. * "''Well done, Connor... But this. This is just. The beginning..." - After Protagonist Connor transfers himself Connor-60's body, Connor-60 says his last words to Connor before immediately shut down. Gallery Images Connor-60 holds hank hostage.png|Connor-60 threatening to kill Hank. Connor vs connor-60.png|Connor-60 fighting Connor. Connor 60 shooting.jpg|Connor-60 about to excute Connor. connor60 convince.png|Connor-60 listening to Connor's persuasion attempt. connor60 taunt.png|Connor-60 taunting Connor with Hank's life. connor60 getrid.png|Connor-60 insisting Hank that he shoot Connor. connor60 sumo.png|Connor-60 attempting to convince Hank. connor60 dontlisten.png|Connor-60 pleading with Hank. connor60 hank.png|Connor-60 telling Hank it's pointless to kill him. connor60 killingconnor.png|Connor-60 shooting Connor multiple times. connor60 blaminghank.png|Connor-60 blaming Hank for Connor's death. Connor 60 dying in Connor's body.PNG| Connor 60 shutting down in Connor's damaged body after Connor transferred himself into Connor-60's body. Videos Detroit-DBH - Deviant Connor vs Android Connor. Android Connor - All Outcomes References de:Connor_-60 ru:Коннор (башня_«Киберлайф») Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant